Le moindre compliment
by Marluuna
Summary: Watson se sent mal dans sa peau, pas à sa place... Mais s'il attend que Sherlock lui remonte le moral, il n'a pas fini ! C'est un mauvais résumé, je m'en excuse, je n'ai jamais su les faire :D. Rating : K.


**Petit OS sans prétention sur cette série que j'adore, en bonne amatrice des livres de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Écrit assez rapidement, juste parce que j'avais la scène bien en tête, alors soyez indulgents :)**

**Le moindre compliment**

John s'était demandé plusieurs fois, au cours de ces deniers mois, s'il ne devrait pas ouvrir un cabinet ? Après tout, être médecin était sa profession, à la base. Et pour autant qu'il sache, il la faisait bien. Personne ne s'était jamais plaint, en tout cas. Il s'était souvent posé la question, en vérité. Cela lui permettrait d'avoir une source de revenus régulière, et ce n'était certainement pas quelque chose de négligeable, de nos jours... Cela l'occuperait aussi, dans les périodes un peu plus creuses... Mais la vérité, c'est que ce serait à lui. Quelque chose qui n'appartiendrait qu'à lui, dont il aurait le total contrôle. Quelque chose pour laquelle il était doué, et utile aux autres.

Dans cette vie où il n'était que l'assistant du grand détective Sherlock Holmes, au moins il aurait eu quelque chose sans rapport avec lui à la fin. Plus le temps passait, plus il considérait cette hypothèse avec sérieux, pour toutes ces raisons. Cela prenait même des allures de véritable besoin, parfois. Comme une échappatoire, comme un moyen de mettre un peu de distance avec cet homme qui ne ressemblait à personne. Personne qu'il ait connu, en tout cas.

Une fois, il en avait parlé à Lestrade. Pas qu'il ait besoin de se confier, mais c'était venu un jour dans la discussion, comme s'il avait pensé à voix haute, presque... Et l'inspecteur, qui avait toujours une oreille attentive, lui avait dit que si c'était si dur, alors pourquoi ne pas faire les choses à fond dans ce cas ? Quitter le 221B Baker Street, rompre cette association avec Sherlock ? Se construire une vie bien à lui, en somme. Une vie normale. Mais John ne voulait pas de cela non plus. Il ne voulait pas partir ni laisser tout ce que Sherlock lui avait donné, il n'en était pas question. Il voulait juste arrêter de s'y perdre. C'était si déraisonnable, que de vouloir avoir l'impression d'être un individu à part entière ? De ne pas exister uniquement dans l'ombre du génie ? Être considéré, en somme. Une fois, Sherlock lui avait dit qu'il avait la capacité de stimuler le génie chez les autres. Un « conducteur de lumière », comme il avait dit. Dans sa bouche, c'était un compliment, ou ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus... Mais il n'était que cela ? Même ses qualités, elles se trouvaient en fonction du détective consultant, encore et toujours ? Parfois, John pensait que tout cela n'était pas très sain. Et d'autres fois, il se trouvait bien ingrat. Qu'il le veuille ou non, sa vie était palpitante, attrayante, et il savait bien quelle en était la raison. C'était juste... qu'il aurait voulu être reconnu. Avoir sa petite part de gloire lui aussi. Se sentir utile. Pourtant avant, il ne se savait pas si ambitieux. Il s'étonnait lui-même, de nourrir pareil besoin.

_A quoi penses-tu, John ?_

_Hm ?_

Pour un peu, il en aurait sursauté. Il s'était tellement perdu dans ses pensées depuis plusieurs minutes, qu'il avait oublié qu'il n'était pas seul. La voix grave du détective consultant se fit entendre, le faisant revenir à la réalité. Sherlock, est-il besoin de le préciser, était comme toujours avachi dans son canapé, les yeux mi-clos... Il faisait tellement peu de bruit que John Watson en avait oublié sa présence. Ce n'était pas rare, mais pour le coup il était allé si loin dans ses réflexions qu'entendre le son de la voix de son colocataire fut presque brutal. Et comme toujours, rien n'échappait à Sherlock Holmes. Il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas chez John, et il voulait savoir. Sherlock voulait toujours tout savoir. C'était une sorte de curiosité, mais bien différente de celle du commun des mortels... Et John soupira. Il savait que Sherlock ne le lâcherait pas maintenant, et il ne pouvait définitivement pas lui faire part de ses pensées, vue leur teneur.

_Tu sembles soucieux. Quelque chose te contrarie._

_Non... Tout va bien._

_Tu es un mauvais menteur. Tu ferais un déplorable coupable._

_Je le prends comme un compliment._

_Ah oui ? Curieux... _murmura pensivement Sherlock, songeant que pourtant, les criminels étaient des personnes intéressantes.

_Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?_

Et voilà. Sherlock s'était redressé, se trouvant maintenant assis face à lui, les mains jointes devant sa bouche. Ses grands yeux bleus fixaient son camarade comme s'il était devant un problème et qu'il avait à cœur de trouver la solution. Tout était une question de bon sens, chez Sherlock, et avoir des réponses à ses questions était une chose basique chez lui. Il ne s'embarrassait ni du tact, ni de la politesse pour cela. John soupira de plus belle. Il n'aimait pas lorsque Sherlock le transformait en sujet d'étude. Bien sûr à leur première rencontre Sherlock l'avait fait, mais cela avait été si étonnant que John ne s'en était pas senti offusqué. Là, c'était différent.

_J'essaie de trouver ce qui t'ennuie. Mais je ne vois pas. Tu es célibataire en ce moment, il ne s'agit donc pas d'un problème de cœur. Et à moins que j'ignore quelque chose, tu n'as pas d'ennuis financiers... Tu es de toute évidence en bonne santé... Je ne vois pas ce qui peut te contrarier ainsi._

_Cesse de m'analyser, s'il te plaît, _marmonna-t-il.

_Il le faut bien. Je m'ennuie ! _S'exclama Sherlock avec cet air dramatique qu'il savait prendre quand il prononçait ces mots -c'est-à-dire souvent-.

_Ça ne change pas de d'habitude..._

_Tu t'ennuies aussi ? _Tenta-t-il. _C'est pour cela que tu as la mine si sombre ? Non... La routine te convient, à toi. Tu n'es pas comme moi._

_De toute évidence, non... _confirma John.

_Je vais trouver._

_Sherlock, cesse, ça n'a rien d'un jeu, _demanda John, un brin irrité désormais.

_Je ne compte tout de même pas rester sur un échec._

_Mais enfin, pourquoi tu en fais tout un plat ? _Fit-il un ton plus haut. _Mes humeurs comme mes pensées, tu t'en fiches pas mal, alors laisse tomber._

_Je perçois comme un reproche..._

_Oh non, j'ai cessé de vouloir t'intéresser aux autres depuis longtemps._

_Alors tu es énervé parce que je devrai comprendre ce qui ne va pas ?_

Le pire, c'est que Sherlock était tout à fait innocent. Il posait ces questions très simplement, comme une déduction logique... Là où n'importe quelle autre personne aurait déjà la réponse, pour la coup. Il y avait de cela, oui. Avec n'importe qui d'autre, Watson n'aurait pas eu besoin de faire tout ce cirque. N'importe qui aurait compris, parce qu'il était facile de deviner. Quand on est amis, on est censés comprendre un minimum les choses et voir à peu près ce qui ne va pas, quand l'autre a un problème. Mais c'était peine perdue que d'espérer cela de la part de Sherlock Holmes. D'ailleurs avant qu'il ne prononce cette phrase, Watson ne savait même pas qu'il l'espérait.

_Tu es irritant._

_Oui, ça on me l'a déjà dit, _rétorqua Sherlock, nullement vexé.

_Je vais sortir un moment... _annonça le médecin en se levant, fermant du même coup sa veste.

_Sans me dire ce qui ne va pas ?_

_Sherlock, je ne vais pas te confier mes soucis juste pour satisfaire ta curiosité, _répliqua Watson sur un ton qui se voulait ferme. _C'est non. Et quand je dis non..._

_Je sais, je sais. Mais du coup, je suis de mauvaise humeur._

_Tiens donc. Et pourquoi ça, s'il te plaît ?_

_Parce que quand tu es de mauvaise humeur, cet endroit devient triste. Lugubre, même. Au moins, tes paroles incessantes et ton incurable -et incompréhensible- optimisme animent cette pièce. Sans cela, l'atmosphère est désagréable à vivre._

_C'est toi qui est désagréable..._

_Hm..._

_J'y vais._

_Fais donc._

John disparut dans le vestibule, soupirant une fois de plus. Il était vain d'espérer quoi que ce soit qui se rapproche un minimum d'un sentiment humain, chez ce... Hé ! Une seconde. Watson était tellement habitué aux phrases froides et dénuées de toute compréhension chez Sherlock, qu'il n'avait même pas écouté ses dernières paroles, prononcées sur le même ton neutre qui était celui du détective. Avait-il bien compris ? Il fit volte-face et revint se planter devant lui.

_Une minute. Ca veut dire que tu es content quand je parle, alors même que tu me demandes de me taire la plupart du temps ? Que tu es content que je vive ici ? Que..._

_Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit._

_C'est ce que j'ai entendu. Merci Sherlock. Merci, _fit John, un grand sourire sur le visage.

_Tu fabules, mon pauvre John..._

Là-dessus, Sherlock s'allongea de nouveau dans le canapé, et se tourna contre le mur, comme lorsqu'il boudait. John ne vit donc pas le sourire furtif qui passa sur son visage. Sherlock commençait à comprendre deux ou trois choses, avec le temps. Par exemple, que son colocataire était de ces personnes aimables, affectueuses, que la plupart des gens semble apprécier. Mais aussi que depuis son retour au pays, Watson cherchait confusément sa place. Et que même s'il l'avait trouvé, il fallait le lui rappeler de temps à autres. Au début, Sherlock ne voyait pas pourquoi faire cet effort. Et puis avec le temps, cela ne le dérangeait pas de le faire. Si cela pouvait aider...

Watson n'avait pas besoin d'être considéré ou reconnu. Tout cela n'avait plus grand chose à voir avec la médecine. Tout cela concernait encore et toujours une seule personne. Il n'était pourtant pas quelqu'un d'influençable ni de soucieux du regard des autres... Pourtant sans qu'il s'y attende, ces quelques mots prononcés par Sherlock lui redonnèrent le moral. Depuis qu'il était revenu à Londres, il cherchait continuellement quelque chose. Il venait juste de comprendre qu'en fait, il pouvait arrêter de chercher.


End file.
